Tribal End
by Omegaxis1
Summary: Sequel to The Guardian of Mu: Solo. Geo finds himself facing the crisis from an old threat with the help of an unlikely ally. New powers must be obtained, conflicts must be faced, bonds must be forged. The fate of the entire world, or more, is at stake. Several pairing moments. Co-authored by Animegirl257.
1. A Night of Training

**Hey everyone! Did you guys miss me? It's been a very, very, VERY long time, but I'm back, and here with the story you've all been waiting for.**

**That's right! The 2****nd**** phase of the Megaman Project is here. Tribal End!**

**If any of you are new to this Project and never read my Phase 1 fic, then click my profile link and scroll down and find the story named:**

**The Guardian of Mu: Solo**

**Read it and review it for me, and then get over here and read and review some more. I wanna hear all the things you've got to say for each and every chapter in detail if you can. If not, a simple good work is alright.**

**Oh, and before I forget, this fic is also being co-authored by a good friend of mine, Animegirl257, who also has some great stories. I recommend that you read them too.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Megaman, cause if I did, Keiji Inafune would still be here, making the next part of them.**

**Now without further ado, here's Chapter 1 of Tribal End!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Night of Training

The night was young; stars glimmered and winked down on the world from their perches. Some cities shined back at them even brighter, fueled by their EM wave technologies. However, intertwined with it was another world unseen by the naked eye, existing and forming roads that wrapped around and connected all over the world.

Three lights traveled down these roads, moving rapidly and irregularly.

Two streaking lights, green and pink, trailed only a little behind the purple light. With a violent flash the three lights collided, the colors twisting into pure white at the points of impact. A moment later the lights peeled away, reviling the forms hidden beneath.

The pink light reviled a young girl in dress-like armor of the same color set over her black bodysuit, her boots and helmet colored the same. A gold border surrounded the heart-shaped breastplate, golden rings also ending the pink and white-striped sleeves. A long white scarf was wrapped around her neck, contrasting sharply with her short blond hair. Her hands held firmly onto a sky blue guitar with a face at the end of it, a mic held in its 'hands'.

Beside the girl the green light died away and presented a similarly dressed boy. Oddly toned purple hair stuck up from the gap in the back of the blue helmet. Blue armor laid over the dark blue suit, twin yellow stripes running smoothly down the sides, disappearing into the thick boots her wore. Of course, few people paid all that nearly as much attention as they did to the beast-like head that was attached to the end of his left arm, green fire-like waves consuming his arm up to his elbow.

They both panted in exhaustion as they looked at where their shared foe stood, "This is too much… we can hardly even keep up with him…" the girl said.

He nodded, "No matter what we do, he's easily able to dodge and counterattack."

"I hope you aren't done. If so, you won't stand a chance for the fights to come," a third voice spoke to them.

The voice belonged to yet another boy with wild hair that seemed even whiter coupled with his almost pure black outfit, a red crest and simple grey shoulder and neck armor being the only thing to decorate the black suit her wore. The black cat suit disappeared seamlessly into the dark armor. A slotted red ring covered the ends of the armor, a single red spine protruding outward. What looked like unearthly purple fire surrounded his right hand and contained with a thick bracelet, his X-shaped visor mimicking the color perfectly.

"Alright Rogue, I get that we're supposed to be training and all that, but why can't we just use our Tribe powers and show you who's boss?" the left arm of the boy spoke out irritably, glaring at the one dubbed Rogue.

Rogue looked at the head like he was stupid, "It is precisely because you are far too reliant on its powers to win your battles that you are not allowed to use it here. If you are ever in a situation where you cannot us it, what will you do then? You need to hone your _own _skills so that you can take on anyone that attacks you without help," Rogue responded.

"He's got a point, Mega. We have been using the OOPArts' powers a bit too much when we fight, and there might be times when we can't use it," the boy agreed, looking at the head that replaced his left arm.

Omega-Xis merely huffed at that, "You're too soft, Geo. He's just scared cause we can totally kick his butt when we use the power," he retorted.

Rogue held back the urge to roll his eyes at that. Clearly the alien lacked the intelligence necessary to understand that he didn't fear something like that. He was always to focused on the one thing he deemed important to see the big picture.

"Well, whether that's the case or not, why do I have to do this? You do realize that I have a concert coming up soon, right?" the girl asked, clearly displeased.

"Sonia has too much work to be coming out here late at night of all times. If you want to train, at least choose a time where she isn't already busy, what with the new contract she just signed for," the face on the guitar that held the mic agreed.

Irritated with the pointless chatter, Rogue jumped to the air and let the flames on his right fist flair wildly before they flew outward, quickly taking form. The four looked up in shock at the sudden unprovoked attack, quickly scattering.

Sonia pivoted on her heel until she faced her supposed ally, "What was that-"

Rouge didn't bother letting her finish, instead allowing his frequency to destabilize until a translucent white aura covered him. Without any hesitation his hand shot forward and _through_ her chest, turning upwards and grabbing the back of her head.

Geo was taken aback by this, but recovered quick enough and ran towards the pair, intent on breaking the fight up. Rouge saw this and just managed to resist the urge to scoff, twisting his hand around and throwing Sonia at the blue bomber.

Geo had just enough time to see the incoming projectile before Sonia crashed into him and knocking both of them backwards. Geo let out a small groan of pain, having absolutely no desire to look up from where he'd ended up on his stomach and Sonia crushing his lower back.

Sonia, however, had no such desires, "Pervert! You don't do that!" she crossed her arms protectively over her chest as she stood up angrily, "You don't put a hand on a girl's chest like that!"

Rouge ignored her.

"You two need a lot more training before you can take what is to come," he said, before being enveloped in a swirl of purple light, revealing his original form, "I can't even fathom how you managed to defeat nine FM-ians on your own." He had learned a while back about the attacks from FM and the EM beings that struck the planet and how Geo had defeated them.

"… Cancer didn't really count, and Gemini was just one FM that split into two," Geo said with a groan as he also pulled himself up, "… And Gemini also killed the other FM-ians…"

"You still fought them though, but I'm starting to doubt the power of these FM-ians," Solo said, watching impassionedly as Geo and Sonia followed his lead and released their wave forms, though Sonia kept glaring at him.

"Sorry Solo. Guess it's just hard for us to get the hang of having to fight so long in our wave forms. Usually we're never on them for longer than a few minutes, since that's how long those fights would usually last," Geo explained, up to this point almost all their fights had been about landing crippling hits instead of endurance and conserving their energy. Even traveling vast distances didn't take long and didn't use up too much energy.

"That's what you need to get used to. Having to fight for an extended periods of time will raise your endurance and allow you finer control of your EM Wave Change form," Rogue, or rather Solo, stated as if it was common knowledge.

Sonia was still looking at him with heated anger in her eyes, Geo doing the smart thing by inching away from the other two, "Are you ignoring me? Haven't you ever learned that you cannot touch a girl's chest like that?"

"For the record, I didn't actually touch you. My hand went through you since I was intangible and I allowed only my hand to become tangible enough to grab the back of your head after it had passed through you. If you two actually practiced, you might be able to do something similar," he corrected, unfazed by the girl's returning glare.

He turned and walked away, speaking before Sonia had a chance to say something else that he really wouldn't have cared about, "Meet me tomorrow night, and be ready. We have a lot of work to do before you guys are anywhere near ready to take them on."

With that, Solo transformed again and vanished in a flash of purple light. Sonia shouted several insults after him, Geo raising an eyebrow at the girl's extensive vocabulary. After a moment Sonia settled for silently fuming.

Geo was trying to not show his exhaustion, even as his entire body felt weak without the extra energy fueling and supporting it and it amazed him that Sonia could still have so much energy. Several hours of chasing, dodging and fighting had drained him, and now there was no adrenaline to help him ignore the aches and pains he could feel growing, "He does have a point though… I can actually feel myself getting stronger. The first time we did this, we could hardly move after changing back."

"Yeah, that's true. But we're still far from being anywhere near as skilled as Solo on our own. We can barely touch him. Makes me wonder if he held back those times we fought before," Sonia said, remembering how they once fought Rogue and triple teamed him, with even Cancer on their side, and he still overwhelmed them. Only a few hits on him and that was it.

"Bah! He's got nothing on us when we're in our Zerker form. Twice we kicked his butt with that, and we didn't even break a sweat!" Omega-Xis said from the hand held device known as the Star Carrier.

However, the voice from Sonia's Star Carrier started speaking. "And that's exactly the reasoning that will make you lose. Solo's right about you wanting to use that form too much. The rest of us don't have that advantage like you, or did you forget that?"

"If the stupid thing's going to be stuck inside me, then I might as well use it!" Omega-Xis reasoned.

"But from what I remember, you used to be a proud warrior of FM that hated getting help. Oh how you've fallen so far."

"What did you say, you out of tune harp?!" Omega-Xis shouted through the Star Carrier. Pretty soon, the two EM beings were arguing and Geo and Sonia had to step in to get them to stop.

"But you know… I can't believe that soon enough, a lot of fights will be happening…" Geo muttered, looking at the starry sky as he walked alongside Sonia. It had gotten so dark so fast.

"Yeah. EM wave virus activities are on the rise too. It's clearly a sign that they're getting ready to fight us. And apparently the very fate of the world hangs in the balance… again," Sonia replied, almost overwhelmed by the idea that they have to fight for the safety of the world again.

Last time, she didn't feel like she was much help since she was more of a distraction or was rendered unconscious early on. This time, she wanted to, would be, a lot more useful. That's what this training was for.

After walking a while, Geo looked at his Star Carrier for the time, and then back at Sonia. "Well, I have to go now. See you tomorrow, Sonia," he waved, smiling, as he ran off.

"Bye Geo," she waved back, smiling, before sighing to herself after Geo was gone from her viewpoint. Despite being enthusiastic about the training and wanting to get stronger, sometimes she wondered just how much difference it would make. There was so much at stake here, and this threat might be even more dangerous than the FM-ians and Andromeda.

Last time they had lucked out and had three insanely powerful AM life forms on their side. If those three hadn't stepped in and given Geo their power when they did, if they hadn't helped when Gemini had revived Andromeda…

"Let's go, Lyra…" she muttered to her partner as she transformed and took off to her place.

* * *

**And… that's it! So how was the first chapter of Tribal End? Was it good? Was it bad? Let me know in a review in detail if you could.**

**To those that are unaware of what it is that they are fighting for and why Solo/Rogue is with them, training them, then I recommend that you read the previous story.**

**So far the story will be straightforward and easy to understand, but later on, there'll be some more twists and turns that'll keep you to the edge of your seats, hopefully.**

**Well, until next time, later.**


	2. A Day Gone Awry

**Here it is. The next chapter of the story, Tribal End.**

**Alright, I have to say that I was expecting some more reviews for the last chapter. Come on, you guys, I know you read, but please leave a review as well.**

**I want this story to surpass the last one. It has over 350 reviews. That's a LOT of reviews to surpass, but the quality of this fic is better, so please, review more and more.**

**You all can help me and Ani, my co-author, into making this fic even better than the last one.**

**So please review, cause a single review in each chapter by all of you is a great help.**

**Thank you all, and without further ado, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Day Gone Awry

The annoying shrill ringing of a Star Carrier echoed throughout the room, abruptly breaking the once peaceful silence. Geo groaned, rolling over and attempting to bury himself deeper the covers, grasping a pillow and pulling it over his head.

But the fluffy material did little to deter the grating noise and soon Geo surrendered, blindly reaching out and groping blindly for the Star Carrier. After a few blind swipes in the air the hand finally slapped the alarm off.

"Hey Geo, you're gonna be late for school," Omega-Xis said as he yawned in the handheld device, looking out expectedly.

All the AM-ian heard in response was a small groan from the boy, "Five more minutes…" Geo murmured, his hand slipping off the device, limp and boneless.

Last night's training with Solo was really exhausting and his whole body felt achy and weak. Why did he have to go to him on a school night? It really wasn't fair, but then again, he'd never actually told Solo about school being tomorrow. Only Sonia had really complained with her concert, and even that probably started hours later.

There was the sound of footsteps a moment before a light knock was heard, "Geo," the voice of Geo's own mother, Hope Stelar called out, "Come on, sleepyhead. You're breakfast is going to get cold. And you're going to be late for school."

"Better wake up, Geo. You know how your mom is now that you've started going back to school," Omega-Xis grumbled.

Geo groaned in response, finally giving in and sitting up slowly with a yawn. Rubbing the sleep out of one eye, Geo gave the Star Carrier that Omega-Xis was in a sidelong look, annoyed at the AM-ian. After bothering him endlessly about wanting to go, Omega-Xis was annoyed with the idea of going to the very place he wanted to see back then. But his mother was insistent about going now, determined to not let her son regress back into the same half-depressed state as before. And while she wouldn't get 'angry' if he stayed, didn't go on time, or do all his homework, she could still somehow make him feel terrible without doing a thing. Moms were good like that.

"I'm up, I'm up…" Geo mumbled half-heartedly to his mom, repressing another yawn.

"Alright, just be ready soon," and while Geo couldn't see it, he could hear the approval and smile in her voice.

After Geo got up and dressed, he picked up a bulky pair of green glasses; a creation and memento of his father, Kelvin Stelar. The Visualizer, as it was called, was a device meant to be able to see the EM Wave World. Originally, it was only able to see the Wave World as shapeless lights that moved around randomly. But ever since Omega-Xis crash landed and hit him, something shifted inside the Visualizer, allowing it to see the Wave World to its full extent.

Geo looked over the Visualizer one last time, checking that the lenses were free from scratches and dirt before putting it on, letting it rest on his forehead.

"It's amazing that Solo is able to see the EM Wave World without any help," Geo commented as he picked up the shooting star pendent off the desk and slipped it over his head.

"Hmph," Omega-Xis huffed, "He's only like that cause he's a special _Murian._"

"Well yeah but…" Geo started, trailing off as his thoughts raced away. Since Solo was a Murian, the last true Murian, he'd probably always been isolated, self-imposed or not. In the end, there were only two real options for him. Either hate what he was because everyone else did, or believe that they were jealous of him.

"We have to be ready…" Geo muttered to himself before heading down to get some breakfast.

After finishing his breakfast, Geo left the house with his backpack and headed out for school. He hadn't been walking for more than a few minutes when he heard his named called. Until on the way, he ran into a few of his friends. One was a short kid with brown hair and glasses, another was a large chubby tough looking guy, and the final one was the platinum blond haired girl that was the Class President. Those were his friends Zack, Bud, and Luna.

"Hey Geo," Bud called out, waving his hand in the air as if his surprisingly large frame was hard to spot.

Zack, a shorter boy with somewhat scruffy brown hair, adjusted his glasses a bit as he gave Geo a scrutinizing look, "You look really tired, Geo. Were you up late last night? You should think about getting more sleep, or your grades will slip in class," Zack informed.

"Yeah, I know…" Geo complied, yawning again. "I was just up last night training again…"

"… With Solo?" The only female of the group asked skeptically.

Geo nodded, "Yeah, with Solo, Luna."

"I honestly don't understand him at all. He says he's helping you, but all I can see is that he's running you ragged with all this 'training'! Yet when _we _offer him help he refuses it!" Luna angrily grumbled to herself, "Honestly…he won't even accept something as simple as a place to stay so he won't have to sleep the in street and I don't even want to know how he's feeding himself. Not that he'll tell me; whenever I ask him about _anything_ he just ignores me! Ugh, he is really rude."

Geo did the wise thing and didn't point out that Luna herself had been the only one to offer Solo such things. Really, it never seemed to occur to anyone what Solo had to do on a daily bases since, as far as anyone knew, he was an orphan, homeless, and effectively broke, though Geo did have a feeling that his earrings were made of real gold, which brought up the question of _where_ he got them.

Even Luna herself hadn't given it any thought until she'd actually had Solo stay with her and had to provide things like food for him. And every time that Geo, or anyone for that matter, tried to ask her just _how_ that happened in the first place, Luna refused to say anything and snapped at anyone who was particularly persistent.

"Come on you three, we can't be late!" Luna said, abruptly cutting off her own mumbled rant mid-sentence. Without waiting for a response, the blonde turned on her heel and continued down the sidewalk at a slightly brisk pace.

"What's her problem?" Omega-Xis asked. Geo shrugged, not really sure, though he had a feeling that he'd be much safer if he didn't ask.

"Prez sure is acting strange lately…" Bud said, looking at Luna's retreating form a bit apprehensively.

"Well, just think about what's happened these past few weeks, it has to be stressful for her having to deal with things like this…" Zack added, thinking for a second before deciding to throw in his two cents, "…I think it would be best if we all gave her some space for a while…and not mention Solo."

All three of them nodded in agreement, knowing very well just what Luna's wrath could be like.

"Are you coming or not?!" Luna shouted, finally noticing that they weren't following.

"Y-Yes!" they all replied at the same time.

* * *

"I'm so glad that's over!" Omega-Xis said with over exaggerated relief.

"You know, you don't have to say that every day after school, Mega," Geo pointed out, though he knew it was pointless to argue.

"Hey, I don't say it every day! Just…most days."

"If your so bored then why not go off and do something?"

Omega-Xis snorted, "Because, we both know that if I did that that'd be the day you'd be attacked. Again."

"Just don't go and rearrange everything in my Star Carrier like you did with my Transer that one time…" And Geo had been unable to find anything for hours, since the AM-ian had entertained himself by creating nearly endless empty subfolders in subfolders and scrambling various files into random folders.

"Whatever," Omega-Xis said dismissively and Geo internally groaned, having the sinking feeling that he'd find his files rearranged later, "We're going to AMAKEN, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

Geo didn't get to finish, as he turned a corner and was nearly knocked backwards as he crashed into another person. Said person wasn't nearly as lucky and ended up stumbling back in an attempt to catch their balance, dropping an old Wave Scanner onto the ground in the process.

"Ow... S-Sorry! I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and I…"Geo quickly apologized, scrambling to pick up the dropped Wave Scanner before doing anything else. As he stood up, he finally looked at the person he'd walked into, instantly recognizing the green hair. "Pat?"

"Hey Geo. Man, you're sure in a rush today," Pat commented, taking a half-step forward so they weren't so awkwardly far apart.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Geo said, a bit embarrassed at not watching where he was going. Suddenly remembering the scanner, Geo held it out, "Oh, and here."

"Thanks. And it's no big deal. I bet you're off to AMAKEN or something, right?" Pat asked as he took the device.

Geo blinked in surprise that Pat managed to guess where he was going, "Yeah, I am. But how did..."Geo trailed off but Pat knew what he was going to say, "Well, I know you're friends with some of the employees there since you talk about it sometimes."

Geo nodded, he had few interests that he really talked about a lot, so it made sense. And the only other real guess would be the Vista Point, which wouldn't make sense since it was still broad daylight.

"Well, if that's the case, maybe I can tag along with you?"

The question caught Geo off guard and he looked at Pat a little surprised. Pat saw his expression and let out an awkward laugh, waved his hand dismissively, "You don't have to if you don't want to,"

"No, it's not that," Geo quickly said, "I was just surprised you'd be interested in coming to there off all places."

"Well…I don't really have anything planned today and you've been busy doing other things a lot recently…Did you join a club or something?"

"No. And, ah…You can come with me to AMAKEN. I was just surprised, that's all." Geo said, not liking even the remote direction the conversation had started to go in.

Pat pretended to not notice just how quickly Geo had answered and nodded, following the brunet. The area was reasonable busy, the various sounds and conversations blending into a dull roar that was easy enough to tune out for the most part.

"… _and recently, the activity of EM wave viruses has been on the rise…"_

Geo frowned as he heard that, slowing his stride and looking at the screen that was broadcasting the report.

"… _Satella Police are searching for the reason for this sudden increase, but so far they have been unwilling to disclose any information to us. Could this be just the calm before the storm? Some think so, believing that another 'FM-ian' incident may be on the way…" _the woman on the screen said, and Geo's frown deepened at that. It was hard to believe that not too long ago, there were hardly any viruses at all with most of them disappearing after the second Andromeda attack. Now they were popping out left and right again.

"Boy, things sure have been getting really hectic around here. I thought I managed to miss all the action when I was in a coma. But, if you believe all the gossip and conspiracy theories, then the world's about to end. Again," Pat commented idly, still looking straight ahead with a slightly bitter smile.

Geo grimaced at that.

Pat's mind had been tampered with so much it was amazing that he was able to ever return to his old self, especially when Geo had seen firsthand just how much Gemini has messed with him. A memory gap was more a blessing than anything, knowing the truth would be devastating to the normally gentle boy.

"Yeah… but the world isn't going to end. You'll see," Geo reassured, looking at the passing cars as they walked to avoid Pat's eyes.

Pat nodded, still smiling as he gave Geo a slightly scrutinizing look. "I know. We do have that hero Megaman, after all," he recalled.

Geo nodded, blinking as he registered the change in scenery and looked forward.

"Oh, we're here," Geo said, pointing at the building that was AMAKEN with the rocket nearby as well, despite being only a model. They began to hurry towards it, lapsing into silence. As they reached the security, a rather young, large man saw them and nodded to the guard, who let the two kids through.

"Hey there, Geo. Having another look around the place? And I see that you brought a friend with you," the man greeted, smiling at the two.

"That's right, Mr. Boreal. This is Pat. Pat, this is Mr. Boreal, a good friend of my dad's," Geo introduced the two.

"Hello there Mr. Boreal," Pat said politely, taking that as his queue.

"It's good to meet you as well," Aaron said, extending one hand to the boy. Pat took it after a moment, shaking lightly.

"Now, how about I show you around a bit?"

Aaron showed Pat around areas that the boy hadn't even known existed before now. Geo added his own tidbits of info every so often, and Pat just nodded, not knowing half of what they were talking about most of the time, but it was still interesting.

"So Mr. Boreal, have you heard about all the recent virus activities lately?" Pat asked as he looked around a bit more before the entered the main lab.

"Yes, I have. That's why Tom's been working on trying to invent new EM weapons for the Satella Police that are more effective. He's been really going at it; I don't even know if he's been getting any sleep lately," Aaron replied, frowning as he thought about how much darker the bags under Tom's eyes looked recently.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that."

"It's okay. As worried as I am, I'm sure that Tom is just fine. After all, he's an inventor that loves inventing new things, even if he takes it a bit far sometimes," Tom's fondness with trying to add something for everything tended to make his things so over-the-top that someone had to step in at some point, "I'm sure whatever new invention he makes will help improve virus combat by leaps and bounds."

"Mr. Dubious is always like that anyway. But he still hasn't finished the Star Carrier with the Matter Wave program," Geo commented, remembering how the inventor obsessed over the program. It was relatively useless in terms of actual practicality right now, but it was good for some of the fun activities that he had made.

Not two steps into the main lab an alarm began screaming out, causing everyone to freeze for a moment. Most of the workers instantly began rushing to and fro, minor chaos and disorder quickly spreading in a few seconds.

A man can running over, nearly running into Aaron in his hurry, "Mr. Boreal, sir. A huge swarm of viruses appeared in the main EM wave power plant," the man warned, making Aaron widen his eyes in shock.

"What? But that's where… are the Satella Police there?" he asked.

"Well yes, but they're reporting that they're almost overrun already!"

"Hey Geo, I think we should… Geo?" Pat, who was now looking rather worried, turned to say something to Geo, only to find the boy in question gone. "…Where did he go?"

Geo had ran out of the room the moment the man had mentioned the viruses. It was easy enough to find an empty bathroom since everyone was running around in a panic.

He pulled out his Star Carrier, "Alright Omega-Xis, let's go," he said and his partner nodded.

_EM Wave Change_

_Geo_

_On Air!_

Geo was immediately enveloped in a ravenous swirling green light that melded into instantly recognizable blue armor. He didn't waste any time, changing his EM wave frequency and headed directly for where the viruses were attacking.

* * *

**Alright, that's it for the chapter. This was more of the daily life and how the world is going with the recent events that had been occurring.**

**Hope it was an enjoyable chapter for you all. Also, along with normal reviews, try to tell me if any of you can figure out what's happening next.**

**Review to me any ideas that you think should be added in or considered in the next chapter.**

**Well, if you can't, then try to give me some kind of review.**

**Until next time, later.**


	3. Car Troubles

**Alright, as scheduled, here is the next chapter of Tribal End.**

**Last chapter, we've had more reviews than before, that's good, keep up the reviews going like that and by the end of the story, and we'll have surpassed the last story.**

**And to those that complimented me about this story, don't just praise me. Praise my co-author, Animegirl257. She's an incredibly talented writer that greatly helped improve the overall quality of the story.**

**I consider this story to be hers as much as my own.**

**Anyways, I shouldn't keep you waiting here any longer, so continue reading on for the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Car Troubles

"Geo… Geo, where are you?" Pat asked no one in particular. Whatever was happening had thrown all of AMAKEN into a near-panic and no one was paying attention to one kid wandering around lost.

Seeing a _slightly_ less frazzled worker who was only reading over something and not running around in a hurry, Pat approached the man. "Excuse me, sir. Have you seen-"

He wasn't able to finish as the man suddenly turned and ran to the main lab Pat had just left, brushing by the boy with a hurried apology. The greenette sighed, as he knew that they were too busy to really help him, since they were in the middle of a crisis of some sort. And for all he knew Geo could have been instructed before to leave the labs if the alarm ever went off and just forgot him in the rush.

Though if that was the case it was odd that no one tried to get him to leave as well, but it was easy to slip in the background when everyone was focusing on everything _but_ you. And Geo could have just chosen that moment to go to the bathroom or something else simple like that. Either of those things and several more made enough sense to be accepted.

Pat couldn't shake the feeling that that wasn't the case. It was the same feeling he got every time he knew someone was lying to him or he was missing something, and he'd grown to trust it over time.

"Where are you, Geo…?" Pat sighed as he finally gave up just so his head wouldn't start spinning again.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Wave World, Geo, who'd long ago transformed into Megaman, was rushing over to the EM power plant. He wasn't sure just what the problem was, but if the uproar at AMAKEN was anything to go by it couldn't be something minor. His Star Carrier suddenly got a call from Omega-Xis' head, something that the AM-ian made sure to complain about, and Geo pulled a screen up. The screen revealed itself to be Aaron Boreal, communicating with Geo from the AMAKEN labs.

"Ge… no, Megaman, you're headed to the power plant, right?" Aaron asked and Megaman nodded. "Very well, then I'll at least guide you there so you know which one to go to. From your current position, it's about 10 miles north."

"Thanks, Mr. Boreal…" Megaman started and started to move to a higher Wave Road, but he stopped and trailed off when he felt… something heading towards him. Looking ahead he saw what looking like an orange tinted fog quickly forming around the area, though it was rapidly solidifying into a dome-like shape.

"What's that?" Megaman asked, subconsciously slowing down a bit.

Omega-Xis' eyes widened in shock, realizing what it was. "Oh no! Geo, stop!" he shouted and tried to pull the boy back, but it was in vain. The two collided with the mostly-formed field, natural momentum carrying Geo clean through it.

As Geo passed through it, a wave of painful electricity washed over him and a shout caught in his throat. His body froze and locked up from the surge, all of his energy draining so quickly that Geo was half-sure he blacked out for a few seconds. It certainly explained how he was suddenly aware of lying in a dumpster with his Visualizer half-off and no relocation of how he'd ended up there.

Geo blinked a few times as he resisted the urge to fall sleep. His entire body felt weak and numb and he knew that he wouldn't be able to stand for a while. But while lying there the burnet noticed something through the small part of the Visualizer that still covered the top of his eyes.

Moving one arm and hand so he could slip the device fully over his eyes took far too much effort, but Geo was at least happy to feel his energy returning reasonably quickly. Quickly enough that Geo was able to sit up slowly and watch as the last of the Wave Roads disengaged into nothingness, leaving nothing behind.

"What…?" Geo asked after looking at the empty sky for a few more moments for any signs of the golden pathways of light. His thoughts were cut short, however, as suddenly his location (the smell) truly registered.

"Why am I in a dumpster?" Geo asked, clasping his hands over his nose. It was a small blessing that the dumpster was filled mostly with dry things like cardboard and other packing material, but that did nothing to deter the smell of past loads.

It was easy enough to get out of the dumpster, the sour smell more than enough motivation for Geo to ignore his tired body and get away. And after moving a bit he found himself feeling worlds better, but that still raised the question of where…

"Hey, kid!"

Looking around Geo was easily able to spot the 'edge' of the field, the dome completely smooth and blending seamlessly into the ground. Outside said field was a familiar alien, looking even more agitated than usual.

"Omega-Xis, what's going on? Why did we suddenly split?" Geo asked, walking up to the 'wall' separating them and investigating it.

"I'm glad that you're alright, Geo. Anyways, this is an EM disruptor field, a force field of EM waves that neutralize or ward of any unwanted EM waves, or beings for that matter. Look, there aren't even Wave Roads around," Omega-Xis explained, pointing to the sky, the Wave Roads streaming freely outside the field but abruptly cutting off at the wall

The alien continued, "When we were wave changed, we were able to avoid getting destroyed when you forced our way through by splitting. But now I'm stuck outside, while only you, a human, was able to go inside."

"So what do we do then?" Geo asked, wondering what he could do with the way things were now. Without Omega-Xis he really wasn't able to do more than a typical human boy, so if something big was happening…

Geo grimaced, "Maybe I can ask Mr. Boreal…" However, when he tried to make the call, all he got was angry static.

"Can't work, Geo. And you can't go through the barrier anymore since it's solid. This place is completely cut off now," Omega-Xis said.

Geo looked at the barrier curiously, pressing his hand flat against it and feeling the odd warmth. He added pressure and tried to see if there was any give, but it was like pressing against a translucent brick wall.

Omega-Xis did the same, but quickly recoiled like he'd been burned, hissing quietly to himself.

"You'll have to disable the disruptor field so that I can enter and EM Wave Change with you again." The AM-ian said, shaking out his hand a bit.

Geo nodded before turning around and looking down the streets. It was clear that nearly everything had been cut off or scrambled, the stores dark and cars scattered across the street wherever they happened to stall. Taking a moment to make sure he was going the right way, Geo started off his trek at a brisk run.

Geo grimaced. He wasn't sure exactly where the power plant was, but that wasn't a huge problem; as long as he had the general direction right signs would eventually point him in the right direction. No, it was the idea that was around 10 miles away, even further if he factored in the weaving about he'd undoubtedly have to do.

And he really wasn't excited about running the whole way.

Geo wasn't a distance runner; he didn't have the endurance for it and got tired pretty easily. He really wasn't much of a sprinter either, but at least that was easy enough and quick to end. So it was a bit of a personal surprise when he found that it his pace was easier to keep up than he'd originally thought. He wasn't gasping for air and that annoying burning stitch hadn't reared its ugly head yet. Maybe some of that training was finally transmitting to his normal form and making him just a bit stronger.

Geo's lifted mood was cut short as he turned a corner and nearly ran into an EM Wave Virus.

"Viruses? But didn't Omega-Xis say that there couldn't be any EM waves in the field?" Geo asked to himself, wondering if there was some trick to the viruses appearance.

He didn't get a chance to figure out as the green flaming Scythe virus swung its namesake at the boy. Geo back pedaled just in time to avoid the hungry black blade that nearly cleaved him in two.

"No time to think about it…Materialize, Wave Gun!" Geo called out, holding his Star Carrier before him proudly.

Nothing happened and the Wave Virus didn't even pause.

"Ugh! Guess this field isn't like the Dubious area that Mr. Dubious made." Geo murmured to himself and wincing a bit as he saw a Piranha virus taking note of what was going on and deciding to join in. He quickly tried to bring up his Battle Cards, but even that wasn't working.

Geo backed up slowly so as to not provoke another attack. He knew that just running would be a _horrible_ idea since Scythe liked to throw their weapons and Piranha viruses were drawn to movement. With no wave gun, no battle cards, nothing even remotely useful or protective he was a sitting duck.

"Get down!" a voice called out over a revving noise.

Geo reflexively turned as he continued to back up to try and see the speaker. That goal disappeared from his mind as he saw a car flying towards him. Confronted with the sight of the metal projectile Geo tried to turn and run and ended up tripping over his own feet in his haste.

The brunet fell back with a cry of surprise, the car narrowly passing over and missing him. It struck the two confused viruses and whisked them away a few more yards before smashing into a wall. Geo found himself staring at the crumbled car in shock, hardly registering that the two viruses had been deleted by the now twisted metal.

"You can get up now," the same speaker said surprisingly calm. Geo whirled around and looked at Solo like he was insane.

"Were you trying to kill me right there?!" Geo shouted almost hysterically as he tried to _not_ comprehend just how close he'd come to being hit. The Murian simply rolled his eyes and the lack of gratitude.

"If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't warn you to get down, now would I?" Solo said simply. Glancing to the side and seeing more viruses, Solo grabbed Geo's arm and dragged the boy with him, ignoring the angry and confused sputtering.

Reaching a (relatively) safe area, Solo finally let go of Geo's arm and gave a few final looks around to make sure no sneaky viruses were trying to ambush them. Geo simply rubbed his arm where Solo's iron grip had nearly left bruises, "I didn't expect to see you here, Solo. Are you here to save the EM power plant to?"

"No, I came here when I felt a power similar to that of the Murians. There's someone here with a familiar EM wave frequency," Solo explained.

Geo nodded, though he wondered wonder who it could possible be. Murians were long-dead and little more than a myth until not that long ago, so for there to be someone with a wave frequency even remotely similar brought up plenty of questions.

"…I would have already taken care of the problem, but this disruptor is interfering with my ability to EM Wave Change." Solo continued.

"Wait… how were you able to move that car? If all EM technology and abilities are blocked, that would mean that everything that uses EM waves around here, like that car," Geo gave Solo an irritated look though the Murian didn't seem to care, "should be unusable,"

"I'll show you…" Solo said, and started walking in a seemingly random direction.

For some reason Geo found himself worrying and quickly followed Solo because of that. That feeling only increased when he saw that Solo was purposefully making his way towards a car where a man somehow thought hitting his wheel repeatedly would make it spontaneously work.

Solo opened the door and looked at the man, "Get out of the car."

" Look here kid, if you think you can…"

Solo didn't wait to listen to the angry man's protests and forgo all conversation before grabbing the man by his collar and pulling him out of the car. Despite the fact that the man probably weighed twice himself Solo easily lifted the struggling man and hit him firmly on the back of the head. He instantly went limp and Solo discarded him to the sidewalk not very gently.

Geo gaped.

"Get in," Solo told him like he hadn't just knocked out a man and was moment away from stealing his car.

"You just knocked a guy out!" Geo managed to force out.

"He'll wake up not long from now with only a headache if you're worried about his health. Now get in."

"I'm not getting in a car you just stole!"

"If it bothers you so much I will return it later. Now get in."

Geo couldn't believe this was happening, "No!"

Solo shrugged a got in the driver's seat, closing the door behind him, "Suit yourself."

After a few moments of weighing his options, Geo finally gave in and walked around to the passenger's seat. Opening the door with a bit more force than necessary, Geo gave Solo a flat look.

"Do you even know how to drive?" Geo asked, watching as Solo messed with the area under the steering wheel for some reason.

"Get in before I leave you."

" ... That didn't answer my question..." But he got in anyway, "And what are you doing?"

Solo gave a triumphant sound as he managed to pry open a panel, "Getting this 'car' to work"

"…So how are you going to make it work?"

Solo put the piece of plastic he'd been using to help him to the side and slipped off his earrings. He then turned around in the seat so he was upside-down and half-off it but with a perfect view of the open slot. A few minutes went by of Solo silently working and Geo found himself growing impatient.

Geo jumped when the car started and Solo finally sat back up normal in the seat, "We Murians always wear these earrings which are capable of hacking and holding a general EM waves. They don't work on anything specific or complex waves, but thankfully for me you've only learned how to use the most basic waves. It was easy to reconnect the circuit and override the disruptor field's hold."

Geo decided to not question just how many times Solo had done something similar enough to be able to adapt it so easily. Instead, he did the logical thing and fastened his seat belt before looking at Solo curiously. "Do you even have a license to drive?" he asked.

"What's a license?" Solo said, not really caring.

Geo nearly screamed when Solo accelerated to 60 without a care for there _not_ being room for driving so fast. Solo somehow managed to avoid hitting anything directly, only clipping and bumping into things every half second. The people were smart enough to get out of the way on their own, but he still nearly had a heart attack when they ran over something only moments later.

"Did you just hit someone!?"

"Virus," Solo said calmly, never taking his eyes off what was ahead of him, "A there's a lot more than that one."

Geo looked ahead and past the cars and bikes and people who were almost being hit and realized for the first time just how many viruses there were. Dozens of them littered the cluttered streets, some forming small packs and other roaming aimlessly as they looked for anything to target and attack.

And they were all attracted to the loud and moving car far more than a few panicked people.

* * *

To Solo's credit, he did managed to perfectly parallel park the car.

Too bad the car was more or less totaled, covered in countless dents and scrapes from... everywhere. Geo really hoped that the man that they had stolen it from had insurance. He would need it.

Witht he car finally stopped, Geo couldn't have gotten out of the car faster if he tried.

He stumbled a few steps away, gasping and trying to stop shaking. He was amazed that he was even alive at this point!

"We'll have to go the rest on foot. We're nearly there though," Solo got out of the car at a normal pace, impossible calm for what he'd just put them through.

"You used a crashed car as a ramp!" Geo shouted, reusing to get any closer to Solo while he was near a car.

"There was no way to get around the blockade of cars at the speeds we were going," Solo looked in the cracked side view mirror to make sure he'd reattached his earrings correctly.

"That's because you were going 75 miles in the middle of a crowded city! And do you even know what a dividing line is?!"

"We need to get to the power plant as quickly as possible."

"And that somehow justifies ramming a viruses hoard?"

"They were in the way."

Geo sighed; exasperated with the entire ordeal and the fact that Solo seemed to think absolutely nothing of it. He didn't even want to _think_ of what it took to actually rattle the Murian.

"Fine. Let's keep moving.

* * *

**And… that's it for now!**

**I tried to make this chapter a little exciting with some hilarious car chase scene where Solo was driving. You have to admit that all of these things are possible.**

**Well, that was part one of this story, the next part will be on next week.**

**Be sure to review as much as you can. Don't leave out any suggestions with possible ideas that Ani and I could use.**

**Well, read and review, and until next week.**


End file.
